


Tardy

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, my first fanfic in years, so i may be rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: Christine is late to her voice lesson. Her Angel is most displeased when he finds out why. ALW-verse, takes place probably shortly before the musical starts.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Tardy

Christine rushed into her dressing room, shutting the door harder than she meant to. “Ridiculous woman, acting as if I did it on purpose…” she murmured under her breath.

“Christine, what ever is the matter?”

Christine startled at the sudden voice. She wiped her moist eyes with the back of her hand in a hasty attempt to hide her tears. “Angel! Oh, I did not realize it was time for our practice already. Forgive me. I had to stay behind in the rehearsal room longer than I intended.” She glanced over at the clock; she was indeed an entire half hour late back to her dressing room.

“They’ve finally given you a larger part then?” Her Angel sounded nearly elated.

“I’m afraid not.” Christine lowered her eyes to the carpet. “I forgot some of the choreography, during La Carlotta’s number. It was only a few steps; I was so hungry, thinking about what I would have for dinner when I got home…” She winced. “Well, Carlotta was awfully mad about it. She told me to stay after rehearsal was over and gave me a tongue-lashing I won’t soon forget.”

“La Carlotta would do well to mind her own business. She may be the leading soprano, but she does not have charge over you, or anyone else in the company for that matter.”

Christine attempted a smile. “It was all right; she doesn’t bother me as much as she used to. I’ve got thicker skin now than when I first arrived here.”

“What exactly did she say to you?” her Angel prodded. 

“Oh, I don’t really remember…”

“Christine.” Now he was angry. She had upset him. What if he left her and never came back? She didn’t think she would be able to bear that.

Christine twisted her fingers in her lap as the dreadful conversation replayed in her mind. “Well, she… she said I’m a miserable little wretch who would do better working out on the streets than in the opera.” 

There was a long moment of silence, and then: “Christine, I believe we will have to cancel our practice today.”

This was what she had feared. “Angel, I am sorry if I’ve upset you. Please, think nothing of what I said.”

“Christine, I assure how I am not upset with you. Besides, you said you are hungry. You should go home and eat. Have you not eaten yet today?”

“No, I… I overslept this morning. I barely had time to get dressed and run a brush through my hair before I had to be out the door. Perhaps I am as forgetful as Carlotta says.” She stared hard at the floor, eyes burning.

“I assure you that you are not. Take care not to mind a word that woman says. Now, go home and rest. We will meet again tomorrow. I must take my leave.”

He was not angry with her! Relief coursed through her veins. “If you insist, Angel. Thank you.” She turned towards the door. “I shall see you tomorrow.” She paused. “Oh, well, I won’t _see_ you…” She giggled a little.

To her surprise, she heard her Angel laugh too; a warm chuckle that was music to her ears. “Good night, Christine.”

She smiled. “Good night, Angel.”

The next morning, when Christine came in to work, the entire opera house was abuzz with the news that La Carlotta would not be coming in to rehearse that day. Apparently she had encountered an entire nest of spiders in her bed when she had gone to retire for the evening. The woman had collapsed from her fright.

Christine thought of her Angel, and held back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfic in years, and my first time writing for POTO, though I've been a huge phan for years. I hope you enjoyed! (Christine losing her focus because she was thinking about what she was going to eat later was heavily inspired by myself). I do have some other ideas that I may be writing in the near future, some E/C and some R/C. If inspiration strikes I will be posting those on here as well!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at theres-music-in-you!


End file.
